DE 689 08 208 T2 or DE 10 2005 033 890 A1 discloses tool turrets intended for use in machine tools such as lathes, machining centers and similar devices. When using such tool turrets, the tools to be used and located on the tool stations of the tool disk are both stationary tools such as cutting tools and the like, as well as rotary tools for machining process such as drilling, milling and the like. In this case, rotary driving for the pertinent rotary tool located on the tool station in the working position takes place by an internal tool drive whose output-side gear part can be engaged by coupling by the pertinent, tool-side coupling part when the tool station to which the rotary tool is attached is in a defined working position.
Fixing the angular setting of this defined working position relative to the base body is disadvantageous in some cases. While in rotary machining, a fixed angular setting of the working position is advantageous because metal cutting is always done centered on the workpiece axis, it is also often desirable to be able to perform drilling or milling even outside of the fixed angular setting, with the feed or machining direction not being at a right angle to the workpiece axis.
DE 39 29 803 C1 discloses a generic tool turret, in particular for automatic lathes, with tool holders for tools which can be driven in rotation. In the known solution, a turret head on a turret body is pivoted around the turret axis and can be locked in several working positions. At least one tool holder is interchangeably attached to the turret head and has a rotary clamping device for a tool and a spindle for driving the clamping device with a gear wheel located within the turret head. In the turret head, a drive shaft parallel to the turret axis is movably mounted axially and can be loaded with a hydraulically generated axial force. The drive shaft bears a gear wheel by which the spindle can be driven in one working position of the turret head. The drive shaft is pretensioned with a small axial force for purposes of starting the two gear wheels, and only after engaging the two gear wheels can it be fixed in the axial direction with hydraulically generated force.
DE 28 49 167 B2 shows a generic tool turret solution comparable to the aforementioned solution. There is no clutch within the tool disk in the known generic solutions.